


BUCKET

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Out of Character, Rush Plot, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semuanya berawal dari sebuah ember, ditambah Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata. Hasilnya, tragedi. Didedikasikan untuk event #CPC2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	BUCKET

Hei.

Ya, kamu.

Yang sedang membaca!

Jangan heran, aku hanya ingin bertanya!

Apa yang kamu pikirkan kalau mendengar kata; ember, terlambat, jatuh, dan basah? Coba utarakan, kejadian apa yang kamu bayangkan?

Apakah menurutmu, ada kejadian gadis culun yang tengah di-bully dengan cara disiram seember air sampai basah, didorong jatuh, lalu dirinya terlambat ke sekolah?

Ide yang bagus.

Tapi, hei, bukan itu. Bukan itu yang terjadi. Ini bukan cerita menyedihkan.

Coba imajinasikan lagi!

Bayangkan sesuatu yang lebih spektakular!

Gadis terlambat yang dihukum mengepel, tanpa sengaja tergelincir dan berakhir dengan membasahi dirinya sendiri karena menendang ember berisi air?

Konyol sekali. Tetapi, itu jawaban yang nyaris benar. Namun tetap saja masih tidak tepat.

Ah, kamu bilang bahwa, bisa saja gadis yang terjatuh itu ditolong pemuda rupawan?

Tolong jangan membuatku tertawa! Kejadian ini membawa malapetaka, bukan berkah!

Lelaki roti sobek, katamu? Oh, tidak ada tokoh heroik di sini, Sayang!

Coba lihat, ada Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Nah, sekarang. Apa yang kalian pikirkan? Apa yang terjadi?

Tebaklah!

…

BUCKET © Eternal Dream Chowz

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

|I don't own any chara in this fanfict. This is an unprofitable fan work.|

Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.

Genre: Humor

Rate: T

Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Rush Plot, Alternate Universe

#CrackPairingCelebration2016

…

Berlari dan berlari. Sesekali mengecek arah lengan jam tangan. Wajah memucat, keringat mengalir di sisi wajah. Tas berwarna biru tua didekap erat di depan dada. Jalanan yang ramai membuatnya mesti menerobos sambil berteriak maaf berulang kali.

Hyuuga Hinata mulai menyerah memperjuangkan nasib.

Apa mau dikata, bangsa tukang tidur memang menjadi malapetaka tersendiri di hari pertama masuk sekolah. Hinata yang sangat sulit dibangunkan berakhir dengan ditinggalkan penghuni rumah yang lain dan mesti marathon demi sampai ke sekolah tepat waktu.

Menyedihkan. Tapi salah sendiri.

Ini awal masuk semester dua. Tak ada embel-embel upacara atau event sekolah yang akan menyelamatkan dirinya karena terlambat. Yang ada, ini hari pertama masuk sekaligus hari di mana guru BP berkeliaran dengan wajah galak di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Semua serba dirazia!

Rambut gondrong atau dicat, celana dan rok yang diperketat, razia tas, dan orang terlambat juga akan ikut kena imbasnya.

…

Hinata tak pernah lupa hukuman saat terlambat datang ke sekolah. Hukumannya memalukan. Efek jeranya juga hebat. Hinata bergidik. Terbayang olehnya orang-orang yang akan tertawa cekikikan melihat dirinya dihukum.

OH, TIDAK!

Hinata masih punya harga diri!

"Hampir sampai!" pekik gadis itu riang saat melihat gerbang keemasan setinggi dua meter di belokan jalan.

Sialnya, guru BP berkacamata tebal dengan rambut sanggulnya sudah siap sedia menitah satpam menutup gerbang. Hei! Hinata bisa melihat senyuman di bibir penuh lipstick wanita tua itu! Dan lagi, Hinata mulai panik saat gerbang itu mulai digeser.

"T-tunggu!" pekik Hinata agak histeris.

Hinata mencondongkan tubuh menuju gerbang, memasuki kawasan sekolah layaknya memasuki garis finish. Safe!

"Beruntung sekali dirimu, Nak. Kamu aman kali ini. Tapi kamu harus absen di ruang BP nanti," ujar wanita itu agak kecewa karena mangsa-mangsanya untuk dihukum berkurang satu orang.

Hinata menghela napas dan mengangguk. Lega benar. Absen di kantor BP tak ada apa-apanya dibanding hukuman memalukan. Ia melangkah cepat-cepat menuju gedung sekolah. Belum berjalan lama, Hinata dikejutkan suara keras.

"LAGI-LAGI KAMU TERLAMBAT! INI BAHKAN BARU HARI PERTAMA!"

Hinata berjengit. Ia menoleh. Guru BP tadi marah besar pada siswa yang malah berjalan santai menuju sekolah. Ah, pemuda itu. Anak orang kaya yang sikapnya tidak patut dicontoh. Guru BP itu mengamuk sampai hampir kehabisan suara, Hinata tak mengerti apa sebabnya. Mungkin anak itu memang sudah keterlaluan. Hinata secara spontan terkikik saat membayangkan pemuda itu dihukum nantinya. Pasti lucu. Hinata tanpa sadar terus menatap, sampai akhirnya tatapannya dibalas pelototan tidak senang.

Hinata—yang akhirnya peka— segera kabur dari tempat itu. Besok-besok, ia tak boleh terlambat lagi.

.

.

.

Hinata merasa sangat beruntung. Dewi fortuna memang menyayanginya. Berkah untuk gadis pemalas yang berwajah cantik itu melimpah.

Hush! Tidak sopan!

Hinata berjalan menuju kantor BP. Mengingat kalau tadi ia disuruh absen ke sana. Hinata menahan agar senyumya tak tampak. Ia menggigit bibir.

Hei, ingat dengan hukuman memalukan yang dikatakan Hinata?

Hukumannya sederhana saja. Menenteng ember berisi air dan dijejerkan di depan kantor BP untuk dipamerkan pada penghuni sekolah selama dua jam pelajaran. Jangan lupa, lehermu akan disematkan kalung yang dilengkapi sepotong kertas kardus bertuliskan "JANGAN TIRU SAYA!" .

Itu sangat memalukan, bukan? Apa kamu mau melakukannya? Hinata sih, ogah.

Hinata menelusuri lorong menuju BP. Beberapa tukang telat sudah berusaha menyembunyikan wajah karena malu. Hinata nyaris menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

Satu hal, Hinata kurang suka adalah sikap anak yang tadi pagi. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, kalau kalian penasaran. Hanya dia yang satu-satunya tidak melaksanakan hukumannya.

Dua ember yang seharusnya ditenteng malah dibiarkan teronggok di lantai. Ia malah memainkan ponselnya dan memasang headset dengan santai. Tubuhnya bersandar di dinding dengan angkuh.

Hinata jadi sebal melihatnya. Siswa yang lain mungkin tidak berani melaporkannya karena dia anak orang berada.

Hinata bersikap acuh, merasa tak punya waktu mengurus anak manja yang butuh diajari etika dan budi pekerti.

"Hei, gadis bodoh."

Hinata berjengit. Ia tetap berjalan.

Selain bodoh, kau juga tuli?"

Hinata berhenti melangkah. Ia melirik.

"A-aku tidak merasa bodoh atau tuli," balas Hinata sengit.

Pemuda itu melotot. Hinata juga tak mau kalah dan ikut melotot. Mereka saling menatap sampai mata mereka sama-sama terasa perih. Keduanya mengusap mata karena tak tahan lagi. Pertandingan ini berlangsung seri.

Eh, dasar bocah.

"Kau. Apa maksudmu menertawaiku tadi pagi?"

Hinata merasa sedang melawan bocah TK yang gampang tersinggung. Memang Hinata tertawa, tapi apa harus diperkarakan sampai begini?

Heran.

"Me-memangnya kenapa? A-apa aku tak boleh tertawa?"

Gawat. Hinata malah terpancing. Yah, keduanya memang kekanakan.

"Cih."

Hinata berlalu. Malas bertengkar dengan tukang telat yang menyebalkan. Lebih baik ia selesaikan absensinya dan pergi.

"Hei, aku belum selesai bicara!"

Tepat mendengar teriakan itu, punggung Hinata terasa dingin. Hinata meraih kemejanya yang basah. Sialan. Pemuda itu berani sekali menyiramnya dengan air.

Dia tidak tahu ya ... Beruang yang sedang tertidur jangan diusik, Sayang.

Hinata mengambil ember milik tukang telat yang lain. Pemuda songong di depannya pikir, Hinata akan menyiramnya balik?

Hinata akan balas tiga kali lipat lebih menyakitkan.

"Hei!" pekik si pemilik ember.

Hinata berjalan mendekat. Berhenti tepat di muka pemuda itu.

"M-minta maaf padaku."

Uchiha Sasuke melotot angkuh. "Tidak. Kau mau balik menyiramku? Che, aku bisa menebaknya."

Hinata tertawa pelan.

Siram? Tidak, tidak. Itu mainstream sekali.

"Aku tak akan menyirammu ... setidaknya bukan sekarang."

Ember berisi air diayun dengan kecepatan tinggi menabrak bodi tegap yang kini terhempas ke lantai.

"SHIT!"

Hinata mengayun ember itu dan menyiramkan isinya ke tubuh Sasuke. Tubuh Sasuke kini basah terguyur isi ember yang lumayan banyak.

Hinata tersenyum, "A-apa kau bisa menebak ini, bocah menyebalkan?"

Senyum puas terpatri di wajah gembil gadis berambut ungu. Tatapan marah dilontarkan sepasang iris jelaga. Sudah jelas siapa yang menang dan kalah di sini.

…

Tapi …

Satu hal yang sama-sama mereka lupa.

Ini di sekolah.

Dan mereka tepat berada di depan BP ...

"KALIAN BERDUA, MASUK BP!"

"Ups …"

"SHIT!"

.

.

.

Pernah masuk BP sambil handukan?

Hinata dan Sasuke pernah. Buktinya, sekarang mereka sedang berada di kantor BP, memakai handuk di kepala masing-masing dan tengah menuduh siapa yang mulai dan siapa yang salah.

Pada akhirnya, keduanya dijitak oleh guru BP.

Menyakitkan.

"Kau yang duluan!"

"E-enak saja! Ada banyak saksi di sana! K-kau yang menyiramku duluan!"

Keduanya nyolot. Dijitak sekali lagi. Ugh …

"Sudah cukup!"

Keduanya melotot. Berhenti mengomel karena kepalan tangan guru BP sudah siap sedia menjitak untuk ketiga kalinya. Sial.

Setelah saksi mata—murid yang embernya direbut Hinata—memberikan kesaksian, diputuskan kedua siswa tergugat dinyatakan bersalah dan dihukum.

Hukumannya mengerikan. Cuci kamar mandi.

Oke, Hinata merasa ini hari tersial sepanjang hidupnya …

.

.

.

Sikat dan sabun ada di tangan Sasuke. Ember dan pengepel ada pada Hinata. Keduanya mendengus sebal. Kamar mandi siswa menjadi target kebersihan sekarang. Para siswa lain sudah pulang sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Tersisalah Hinata dan Sasuke dengan wajah masam.

Keduanya memakai pakaian olahraga, seragam mereka dijemur di ruang BP. Baru boleh diambil kalau tugas sudah selesai. Sasuke tak bisa kabur jadinya. Hinata menghela napas.

Sepuluh menit pertama dimana guru BP masih mengawasi mereka, Sasuke menyikat lantai kamar mandi sambil memaki tidak jelas dalam bahasa asing. Hinata tak mau ambil pusing—sebenarnya sudah menahan tawanya setengah mati— dan menyiram bagian yang sudah disikat lalu mengepelnya sampai bersih.

Setelah guru mereka pergi, sikat dan sabun dijatuhkan begitu saja di lantai. Hinata mengernyit.

"H-hei, kerjakan bagianmu!"

Sasuke mendelik, "Tidak."

"K-kau mau aku menyirammu lagi, hah?!"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Coba saja, pendek."

"C-cepat kerjakan sebelum aku membantingmu ke lantai seperti tadi pagi," ancam Hinata geram.

"Heh, kau pikir hal yang sama akan terjadi begitu saja?" Sasuke berdiri di dekat pintu keluar dengan santainya.

Sumbu kesabaran Hinata terbakar habis. Ember berisi larutan pembersih lantai disiramkan dengan emosi. Sasuke yang memutar tubuhnya ke belakang spontan tersedak air berasa aroma bunga yang terasa menjijikkan di lidahnya. Rambut kebanggaannya kini lepek dan menguarkan bau pembersih lantai. Dobel menjijikkan.

"R-rasakan itu, dasar ayam!"

"Apa?!"

Pemuda itu dengan geram mengambil botol sabun dan menyemprotkan isinya kepada Hinata.

Hinata cekatan menghindar namun lantai yang licin membuatnya terjerembab ke lantai. Sasuke tertawa puas dan Hinata menjadi sebal. Berdiri dengan bokong yang terasa nyeri, Hinata kembali mengambil ember lainnya yang berisi air bersih dan menyerang kembali.

Singkat cerita, keduanya kembali bertempur di kamar mandi siswa.

Dan yah, sepuluh menit kemudian … teriakan murka dari guru BP sudah tak tertanggulangi lagi.

…

Setelah dihakimi selama sejam dengan penampilan carut marut hasil perkelahian sia-sia yang memalukan, keduanya divonis membersihkan kamar mandi selama dua minggu penuh.

Oh, sial.

"I-ini salahmu!" Hinata mulai mengatupkan tangan di wajahnya dan menangis karena merasa sangat sial.

Uchiha Sasuke pembawa sial.

"Kau yang duluan!"

Hyuuga Hinata itu perempuan mengesalkan.

"DIAM KALIAN BERDUA!"

Total; hari ini mendapat tiga jitakan penuh kasih dari guru BP.

Sial.

…

Eh, bukankah sudah aku katakan kalau hasilnya memang malapetaka?

Tak ada kebahagiaan, sengsara beruntun sih, iya.

Nah, sudah tahu apa yang terjadi, kan?

Apakah tebakanmu semula tepat?

Apakah kalian memprediksi ini, hm?

Intinya sih, menyatukan Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata itu … chaos.

.

.

.

THE END


End file.
